Pakunoda
|name = Pakunoda |kana = パクノダ |rōmaji = Pakunoda |japanese voice = Iseki Yoshiko (1999) Romi Park (2011) |english voice = Tracy Sutton (1999) Erica Lindbeck (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Female |height = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 122) (5′11.5″) |weight = (115 lbs) |eyes = Lavender (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Blonde (Manga; 1999; 2011) |blood = |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Phantom Troupe |previous occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #9 or #6 |type = SpecializationHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 |abilities = Psychometry Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb |image gallery = yes}} Pakunoda (パクノダ, Pakunoda) was member #9 or #6 of the Phantom Troupe,* an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Her physical strength ranked eleventh in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Pakunoda was a tall slender woman with long pointed features. She had short, straight, blonde hair reaching down to her neck. Her most prominent feature was her aquiline nose. Most of the time she had an apathetic look on her face. Her attire consisted of a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, which exposed much of her cleavage, and a pair of flat, pink shoes. Personality Pakunoda exuded an air of self-confidence that could be intimidating to others. Pakunoda was completely loyal to Chrollo and even went against the Troupe and Chrollo's own saying that the survival of the group comes before the survival of the individual (including the leader) in order to rescue him. Pakunoda was very loyal to the Spider as well, as she sacrificed herself so that her comrades could know about Kurapika's abilities. Like the other members of the Troupe, she did not care at all about those who do not belong to the group. Two notable exceptions were Gon and Killua: She was impressed by their refusal to run away so that the deal between the Troupe and Kurapika could be made without victims and therefore hopefully end without consequence. She sort of "rewarded" them by including their decision in the memories she left to her comrades. Background Pakunoda was one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Feitan, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 The original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the people of Meteor City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc On August 31st, the Phantom Troupe members gather at their hideout in Yorknew City. Their leader Chrollo announces that their target is all of the items in the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Pakunoda is among the members that remains in the hideout, while the other group heads to Underground Auction location.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Hours after the other group leaves, Uvogin contacts Chrollo and informs about the present situation that would most likely involve the Shadow Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Amid growing concern on Uvogin's return, Pakunoda and some other Troupe member listen to Chrollo surmise on whether the "Chain User" is either a Manipulator or a Conjurer and how either type could have an advantage against Uvogin. Therefore, if Uvogin fails to return by dawn, they will change their plans. As Gon and Killua tail Troupe members Nobunaga and Machi in hopes to locate their base. They're individually trapped by Pakunoda and Phinks, who confront the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 Taking advantage of the situation Pakunoda interrogates Gon if he knows a "Chain User" and he denies that he does. Machi asks if he's lying Pakunoda, but she thinks he isn't but is willing to check if he is. Phinks then contacts Pakunoda and informs her that Killua has surrendered much to Gon's surprise. The boys are then lead to their hideoutHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 and en route to the place Pakunoda casually uses her Nen ability "Psychometry" to scan Killua whether he has any knowledge of a "Chain User".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 Upon arriving at the hideout, Pakunoda welcomes the hostages to their base. Immediately a scene occurs involving Gon's prior meeting with Shizuku, who lost to Gon in an arm-wrestling match and enticed by this Nobunaga challenges Gon to a series of one on one matches, while everyone else observes them. The matches themselves were one-sided with Nobunaga winning a majority of them until Gon manages to beat him causing an altercation with Feitan restraining Gon, though it is settled with a coin toss between Nobunaga and Feitan. With the altercation settled and in response to Shizuku's question on what they should do with the boys, Franklin proposes they release them if they have no knowledge of the "Chain Dude". Pakunoda corroborates the fact when inquired about it. Though caught off by the revelation because of her own hunch, Machi accepts the fact. Meanwhile, Killua has an epiphany about Pakunoda's ability to "read" people's memories by touching them. Anxious over the fact that if she were to reread him they're doomed. Afterward, Nobunaga takes the boys to a separate location in the hideout and Shalnark hands out copies of detailed information on the Nostrade Family that he received from the Hunter Website. On the night of September 3rd, the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partake in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where over 2,000 heavily armed Mafia Community members surrounding the Cemetery Building, were slaughtered by the nine Troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 During the rescheduled Underground Auction, Pakunoda wheeled out copies of the items up for auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 She is also present alongside Phinks to present the Scarlet Eyes to Kurapika after he makes the winning bid. Afterward, the Phantom Troupe celebrate the success of the heist back in their hideout. On September 4th, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio reunite with one another and Kurapika reveals he's the "Chain User" and some of the secrets related to them feeling reassured as the Phantom Troupe are dead. Killua, on the other hand, confesses Pakunoda's ability to scan people for information, but Gon reassures them they didn't reveal anything.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 Meanwhile, Chrollo announces that the Troupe would be leaving Yorknew City. Nobunaga objects that order in favor of hunting down the "Chain Dude" to avenge Uvogin. So Chrollo asks Nobunaga a series of questions and has him write them down on a piece of paper. He does and then the Troupe witness Chrollo showcase his newest stolen Nen ability the Lovely Ghostwriter, that has the power to write fortunes with 100% accuracy. After reading his fortune, Nobunaga claims that half of the Troupe will perish by next week. Shizuku confirms it by having her fortune read, revealing that she will be one of those who will die next week, along with Pakunoda and Shalnark.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Chrollo recounts what his fortune said, while Phinks claims none of them have Scarlet Eyes, so it must be the "Chain Dude". Pakunoda then recalls the Scarlet Eyes once belonged to the Kurta Clan. Back to Kurapika and the group, Killua convinces Kurapika that they should go after the rest of the Phantom Troupe and since Pakunoda is a dangerous woman that could learn Kurapika's secret and are sequentially informed by an informant that the corpses were fake. Nearly all of the Troupe's fortunes are done, except Phinks and Feitan due to inadequate information. Pakunoda approaches Hisoka as he reads his fortune and demands she read it too. Initially hesitant, Hisoka allows her to read due to her insistence. Reading the fortune, Pakunoda is left aghast its content and has Franklin read it to confirm that Hisoka is a traitor. Learning this Nobunaga tries to retaliate against Hisoka, but is stopped by Chrollo. The leader then interrogates Hisoka and concludes that he is innocent. In an explanation of Hisoka's fortune, it is stated that Hisoka knows that Pakunoda is a Specialist but is ignorant to the fact that she has the ability to transfer memories through conjured bullets. Apparently, only Chrollo knows of this ability. Chrollo also decides to have the Phantom Troupe stay in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 At the same time, with new insight about the fake corpses Kurapika decides to hunt the Phantom Troupe again with Pakunoda as the main target.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 Before Kurapika's hunt starts, Gon listens to Kurapika elaborate his Chain Jail secrets. Consequentially Pakunoda could scan him for the information about the ability, though Kurapika doesn't care if that were to happen. This is due to the fact that there are too many variables that if Kurapika would impose a Chain Jail around his friends' hearts would be precarious and because he feels that he has been blessed with good friends.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Pakunoda's fortune is revealed and with Chrollo planning a hunt for the "Chain Dude", he divides the Troupe into three groups. Pakunoda was paired with Machi and Shizuku. Shalnark then gives updated copies of the information on the Nostrade Family. Pakunoda and Shizuku then talk amongst each other of why Neon Nostrade came to Yorknew City in the first place. This causes Chrollo to have an epiphany of the "Chain Dude"'s connection to Neon and the Scarlet Eyes. Chrollo then has Kortopi track the location of the fake Scarlet Eyes, who figures out its location at the Hotel Beitacle. So Chrollo has Pakunoda's group follow his and they leave the hideout to hunt the "Chain Dude".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 As the Troupe begin their hunt, they're tailed by Killua and Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Outside Lipa Station, Kortopi claims the Scarlet Eyes are on the move, so the group follow in pursuit and sensing they're being tailed, Pakunoda's group continues their pursuit, while Chrollo's group stays behind. Pakunoda's group find the fake Scarlet Eyes with Squala,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 whom after being interrogated by Pakunoda is killed by Nobunaga. Pakunoda then transfers all of Squala's interrogated memories to Nobunaga and Kortopi with her Memory Bomb ability. She then contacts Chrollo to update him on the situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Just before 7:00 p.m., Pakunoda's group arrives at the Hotel Beitacle to regroup with Chrollo's group along with captured Gon and Killua. Sensing that the boys are hiding something, Chrollo asks Pakunoda to scan what they're hiding. The boys try and stall for time until a blackout occurs and they retaliate against Pakunoda by breaking her left arm and smashing her face. The boys, however, are restrained again but it's revealed that Chrollo is missing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 This leaves the Troupe aghast by the disappearance and then Machi asks Pakunoda if she's alright. She claims she is but before she could inform them of what she learned, Nobunaga stops her and gives her a message from the "Chain Dude". Pakunoda reads and scans the message that threatens that the "Chain Dude" will kill Chrollo if she speaks. She then cogitates how Kurapika achieved all of this in such little time but is snapped out of it by Nobunaga.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 A flashback shows the Pakunoda in her youth as a founding member and then she contemplates how should she proceed to prevent Chrollo's death. Given the details from her fortune, she is ambivalent about whether to speak or would that be an act of betrayal. At that moment the lights turn back on and Nobunaga contacts Phinks to inform him of the present situation, as Pakunoda feels adamant she'll rescue Chrollo even if she has to betray what she believes in. Afterward, Phinks' group arrives and is brought up to date on the situation. Phinks then receives a call from Chrollo and answers it and soon after gives it to Pakunoda who listens to Kurapika's demands and then leaves the hotel, heading to the Lingon Airport by 8 o'clock. Phinks tries to go stop her but is confronted by Nobunaga, who in turn is stopped by Shizuku. Kurapika then contacts the Troupe enforcing them not to follow Pakunoda or else their boss will die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Meanwhile, Chrollo while restrained in chains, was being transported in a car heading to the Lingon Airport, hopes that Pakunoda brings the entire Phantom Troupe, because Kurapika would place his friends before his mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 When Pakunoda arrives at the airport, Kurapika contacts and orders her to board one of the airships. Within the airship, she confirms her identity, to which Melody confirms. Kurapika then states a series of conditions to follow in order to exchange their hostages with his and the consequences if she disobeys them. Pakunoda agrees to the conditions and has a Judgment Chain wrapped around Chrollo and herself hearts. Melody's inner monologue questions Kurapika's true sentiments about the negotiations and Pakunoda's willingness to cooperate with him. With the negotiations complete Pakunoda requests that they land the airship, so she can follow through the conditions given to her. However, Kurapika demands to know why Pakunoda is willing to go through all of his conditions so willingly and such. Pakunoda answers yes and admits that she feels reassured he will after he asked him all of that. She then returns to the hideout and explains the conditions set by Kurapika to the Troupe. Phinks immediately gets abrasive and demands to know where Kurapika is so he can be dealt with, but Machi intervenes defending Pakunoda.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Back at the Troupe's hideout Pakunoda is faced with Phinks and Feitan who are displeased about the "Chain Dude"'s demands. Kortopi and Machi take Pakunoda's side and they all activate their Ren. Gon then intervenes in defense for Pakunoda, aggravating Phinks, but Franklin voices his opinion and convinces Phinks to allow Pakunoda and the boys to leave. Arriving at the airport, Pakunoda is mortified by the fact that Hisoka has appeared, which could compromise the exchange process. Hisoka, however, manages to convince Kurapika to allow him to ride on the airship with Pakunoda and the boys. At an undisclosed location, the exchange takes place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Amid Hisoka's confrontation with Chrollo, Pakunoda patiently awaits in the airship for the outcome, but is surprised to learn that Hisoka didn't fight Chrollo, because he can no longer use Nen. He also confesses he had a friend disguise himself as him and no longer has a reason to kill Chrollo for now, shocking Pakunoda. At the airport Pakunoda contacts Phinks and after she does, Hisoka reveals what his fortune truly said as he leaves. Walking back to the hideout, Pakunoda encounters a tiny kitten that meows at her and with a warm smile she meows back.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 At the hideout, Phinks demands answers from Pakunoda. Though she is willing to answer them, she first asks if Phinks, Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi, Feitan, and Shalnark, if they trust her as she readies herself to use her Nen ability and points her gun at them. Although Phinks thinks that she's being manipulated, Nobunaga stops him and reassures him. Pakunoda then fires her gun, transferring her memories to the selected members causing the Judgment Chain to pierce her heart killing her on impact. Shizuku checks Pakunoda's body and confirms that she's dead, but inquires why did she kill herself. A somber Phinks calmly states that he'll elaborate to everyone what Pakunoda's final message was all about. Phinks and Feitan confront Gon and Killua at the Southernpiece Auction House and Phinks informs the boys that Pakunoda died. It's also revealed that on the night of the exchange, Pakunoda had asked the boys why they weren't trying to escape. Since her injuries wouldn't allow her to be able to catch up with them, it would cause her to lose her leverage, thus having Chrollo killed. The boys explain that they believe this is the right thing to do because Kurapika is their friend. Phinks also admits that Pakunoda was grateful to the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Greed Island arc Sometime after the Southernpiece Auction, Machi sits near Pakunoda's grave within the hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Equipment Six Gun: Pakunoda channels her Memory Bomb ability through a six-shot revolver. It was shown to have a very high rate of fire, emptying its whole cylinder instantaneously. Abilities & Powers Due to Pakunoda being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Pakunoda is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power, but she is a decently skilled fighter as well. Enhanced Strength: Pakunoda ranked eleventh in arm-wrestling. She is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily, as she did with Squala's right arm when he lied to her. She can easily lift two kids off the ground and hold them high with no effort. Advanced Speed: Pakunoda was fast enough to keep up with the other Spiders while pursuing the "Chain User". Enhanced Agility: Pakunoda can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Enhanced Endurance: Pakunoda is very resilient to pain: she demonstrated it when Killua broke her arm and a couple of teeth and didn't seem troubled in the least. Keen Intellect: Albeit inferior to Shalnark and Chrollo in terms of intellect, she is quite smart. However, her intellect was eclipsed by her loyalty to Chrollo, whose capture led her to be upset and thus confused about what decision to make. Proficient Marksman: Pakunoda fights using her gun. In the 2011 anime, she was briefly shown shooting with two guns.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 54 (2011) It should be noted she was able to hit six consenting Phantom Troupe members squarely in the forehead with her Memory Bombs in the brief instant between the first pull of the trigger and the crushing of her heart. The full extent of her skills, however, has never been revealed. Expert in Tailing: Pakunoda is good at following a target without being found out. Gon and Killua weren't able to notice her at all, and even Machi and Nobunaga, who sensed her presence were unable to recognize her. NVC Expert: She is extremely knowledgeable in non-verbal communication, as she can often tell when one person is lying without the help of her power. Nen Pakunoda is a Specialist. Her Nen ability gives her the power to read other people's memories. She can find out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail and share information. Shalnark stated that Pakunoda's abilities are a rare breed. Aside from Hatsu, she can execute at least Ren and Zetsu, with which she pursued Gon and Killua unnoticed and of which she was hailed as a skilled user. Battles Appearances in Other Media Phantom Rouge Note: Events occurring in the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge movie do not constitute canon material. Pakunoda briefly appears as a Soul Doll made by Omokage accompanied by four of the Shadow Beasts Uvogin killed in the Gordeau Desert. They all planned to ambush and kill Gon, Killua, and Retz and steal their eyes, but fail due to getting trapped in Machi's Nen threads and being sliced to pieces by Nobunaga's sword.Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Quotes * (To Squala) "You shouldn't lie." * (To Squala) "Is her name Eliza? She's very pretty." * (To Gon and Killua) "I extract the memories that are beneath your consciousness. I don't read your surface thoughts. My questions stimulate your memories. They're brought to the surface the way a stone thrown into a pond stirs up sediment. They are the original, unprocessed memories... and I scoop them out. They're impossible to falsify." * (Referring to the other Spiders) "Should I tell them or keep silent?! Which is most important?! What would you do, Chrollo?!" * (Referring to the other Spiders) "Chrollo, we still need you... even if that means betraying the Spiders!!" * (To Kurapika) "You wouldn't ask that if you intended to trick me. Please hurry, I don't want to waste time." * (To the Spiders) "Feitan. Phinks. Machi. Nobunaga. Shalnark. Franklin. Will you trust me and accept this? All my memories... My heart and soul... '''Everything...!!'"'' Trivia * In the official databook, her name is also spelled as "Phalcnothdk". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation Pakunoda was stated to be member #9 of the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 54 (2011) In the manga it was only said that her and Shalnark's numbers are #6 and #9 and it is unknown which was hers. Miscellaneous * Pakunoda is played by Ikeda Yukiko in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. * In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Pakunoda took 23rd place with 83 votes. Translations around the World (Pàikè nuò dá) 派克诺坦/派克諾坦 (Pàikè nuò tǎn) 彭古娜蒂 (Pénggǔnà dì) |el = Πακουνόντα (Pakounónta) |ko = 파크노다 (Pakeunoda) |ru = Пакунода (Pakunoda) |th = ปาคูโนด้า (Pā khū no d̂ā)}} References Navigation ar:باكونودا cs:Pakunoda de:Pakunoda es:Pakunoda fr:Pakunoda pl:Pakunoda pt:Pakunoda ru:Пакунода zh:派克諾妲 Category:Female characters Category:Specialists Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters